Solitudes
by Jarleen
Summary: Susan et Abby partagent leur solitude *f/f slash*


**SOLITUDES **

  
**Auteur** : jarleen (jarleen2000@hotmail.com)  
**Date de création** : Mai/Juin 2002  
**Rating** : R   
**Personnages** : SL / AL  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Droits** : Comme d'habitude, les personnages sont pas à moi, et je n'ai aucun droit sur eux.   
**Spoilers** : vagues allusions à la saison 8, mais sans aucun ordre chronologique 

**Avertissement** : Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuelle (slash f/f). Vous voilà prévenus

Merci beaucoup à Aline pour le beta-reading et les cours de conjugaison ! ;-))

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que j'avais rompu avec Carter. 

Et j'avais pris seule cette décision.   
J'ai toujours adoré John, mais lorsque j'étais revenue au County il y a quelques mois j'avais eu tort de croire que je pourrais avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui. Carter était un très bon ami, le meilleur sans doute après Mark, mais je m'étais rendue compte au fil du temps qu'il n'y avait rien de plus entre nous que de l'amitié, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir de plus. 

J'avais donc préféré en rester là 

  
Et je me sentais maintenant horriblement seule. J'étais seule en me réveillant le matin, seule en m'endormant le soir. Il n'y avait personne pour sécher mes larmes, personne pour me consoler ni me serrer dans ses bras lorsque je n'allais pas bien... 

J'étais seule et déprimée. 

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
J'entrai donc un vendredi soir dans ce bar bondé pour essayer de remédier à ma solitude. Je pensais que peut-être rencontrer d'autres personnes, ou simplement voir du monde pourrait me remonter un peu le moral. Mais je savais avant même d'y entrer que c'était peine perdue. Jusqu'à maintenant, lorsque j'avais tenté de faire des connaissances dans des bars de ce genre, je n'avais réussi à attirer que des types tarés ou des obsédés, et j'étais toujours repartie plus morose et encore plus seule que je ne l'étais arrivée. 

  
Je m'assis rapidement près du comptoir, et je commandai un gin. Je supposais que seul un alcool fort pourrait me remonter un peu. Et c'est là qu'en regardant autour de moi je remarquai Abby, assise seule à une table, dans le fond de la salle.   
Elle avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi 

  
Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vraiment été proche d'Abby. Les premières semaines qui avaient suivi mon retour aux Urgences, je l'avais même franchement détestée. Je l'avais détestée parce que Carter l'aimait. Et que j'aimais Carter. Enfin, du moins c'est ce que je croyais Et puis au fil des semaines, ma haine envers elle s'était dissipée. J'avais compris que John n'était rien de plus qu'un ami à ses yeux. Abby était alors redevenue une collègue normale, au même titre que Randi, Haley ou Elizabeth Quoique non, au fond je n'ai jamais pu supporter Elizabeth. Précisément parce qu'elle était la femme de Mark. Et que j'aimais Mark. Ou du moins que je croyais l'aimer Oh mon dieu, comme les relations humaines sont compliquées 

  
Je restai un moment à observer Abby à son insu. Elle contemplait sagement son verre, l'air triste. Puis je me levai finalement, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je m'approchai d'elle. Sans doute avais-je envie de passer un moment avec elle, d'apprendre à mieux la connaître J'étais seule et elle l'était aussi, alors après tout pourquoi ne pas partager notre solitude 

  
" Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? " lui demandai-je en souriant quand je fus arrivée près d'elle.

Elle leva la tête et me regarda. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle me reconnut " Oui, bien sûr ! " répondit-elle gentiment.

Je m'assis alors en face d'elle. " Luka n'est pas avec toi ? " demandai-je négligemment, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y était pas puisque j'observai ma collègue depuis un moment déjà depuis le comptoir et que je n'avais toujours pas vu de traces de son petit ami. 

" Non, Luka et moi avons rompu " me dit-elle en baissant le regard.

" Oh, je suis désolée " lui dis-je, alors que bizarrement je ne l'étais pas. Je n'avais jamais trouvé qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, et finalement cela ne me surprenait pas plus que ça qu'ils aient rompu. 

" Non, ne le sois pas. Nous sommes de bons amis, mais " elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots " Enfin, ça s'arrête là " ajouta-t-elle en me souriant d'un air un peu gêné.

" Oui, je comprends " acquiesçais-je pensivement. En effet, qui d'autre que moi aurait pu mieux comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ? Je venais de rompre avec John exactement pour les mêmes raisons

" Et toi ? Tu n'es pas venue avec John ? "

" Nous avons également rompu" lui avouai-je timidement, en jouant nerveusement avec mon verre. " Je crois que nous ne serons jamais rien de plus que des amis " continuai-je en soupirant. 

Elle me sourit et fit une petite grimace amusée " Et maintenant tu te sens seule et coupable aussi, n'est-ce pas ? "

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et lui sourit également.

  
A partir de cet instant je compris qu'Abby et moi n'étions en fin de compte pas tellement différentes l'une de l'autre Et le reste de la soirée me le confirma. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant de longues heures sans voir le temps passer, et nous nous découvrîmes de nombreux points communs. Moi qui était entrée triste et maussade dans ce bar, j'étais maintenant incroyablement détendue, et presque heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

C'était d'ailleurs très étrange, comme si en quelques heures seulement Abby était devenue ma meilleure amie. Non, c'était même plus fort qu'une bonne amitié. Il y avait un courant d'une intensité indescriptible qui passait entre nous, quelque chose que je n'avais encore ressenti pour personne auparavant Je me sentais bien avec elle, j'avais l'impression que le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Et puis je dois avouer qu'elle me fascinait Bercée par le son de sa voix, sans vraiment écouter ce qu'elle disait, je passais de longues minutes regarder ses cheveux, à observer sa peau, les courbes de son corps que je devinais à travers ses vêtements, et son visage si fragile dont j'admirais inlassablement les yeux brillants J'étais vraiment ailleurs, tout en étant avec elle 

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
La soirée passa extrêmement vite. Vers 3 heures, nous n'étions plus que toutes les deux dans le bar, et le propriétaire commençait à ranger les tables et fermer les stores, en bayant ouvertement dans l'espoir de nous faire partir au plus vite.   
Abby et moi nous dépêchâmes donc de sortir.

Dehors, la nuit était plutôt douce pour ce mois d'octobre. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, et on distinguait même le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Nous restâmes un instant sur le seuil du bar, silencieuses. Je ne savais pas ce que pouvait ressentir Abby envers moi à cet instant, mais de mon côté je ressentais vraiment quelque chose d'étrange pour elle. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool ou d'autre chose, mais ce sentiment qui n'avait cessé de croître depuis le début de la soirée me rendait maintenant incroyablement nerveuse et commençait même à me faire un peu peur 

" Bien, je vais rentrer, il se fait tard " lançai-je en remettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

" Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner ? " me demanda soudainement Abby, d'une voix timide que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je la regardai un instant, me demandant si sa proposition était juste une marque d'amitié ou " Bien sûr ! " lui répondis-je finalement. J'avais tellement envie d'être avec elle que j'avais cessé de raisonner depuis longtemps

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Nous arrivâmes devant mon appartement au bout de quelques minutes. Je mourrais d'envie de l'inviter à prendre un dernier verre chez moi, mais je n'osais pas le lui demander. J'avais trop peur de ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Je n'avais auparavant jamais été attirée par une femme, et le fait de me retrouver seule avec elle chez moi me mettais quelque peu mal à l'aise 

" Abby, je J'ai été très contente de passer cette soirée avec toi " balbutiai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Malgré l'obscurité de la rue, je distinguai sans peine un sourire qui illumina son visage lorsqu'elle entendit mes paroles. Abby avait un sourire magnifique. D'ailleurs tout en elle était magnifique, et je me demandais comment il était possible que je n'y ait jamais prêté attention jusqu'à ce jour. 

" Moi aussi, ça m'a fait très plaisir " murmura-t-elle sans cesser de sourire. 

  
Nous restâmes ensuite un moment à nous regarder sans pouvoir détacher nos yeux l'une de l'autre et sans pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole Puis petit à petit nos corps commencèrent à se rapprocher, d'une manière presque instinctive, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et qu'ainsi nos lèvres s'effleurent doucement.

  
Il est vrai que ces dernières heures j'avais péniblement lutté alors que mon désir pour Abby n'avait cessé de s'accroître presque insidieusement en moi, mais j'étais maintenant saisie d'une envie irrésistible de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la caresser Plus rien ne comptait, à part elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable auparavant. J'étais guidée par un sentiment très intense qui me faisait perdre tout mes moyens. Le simple contact de nos lèvres m'avait électrisée. Mon pouls s'était accéléré, je sentais mon cur battre plus rapidement et mon sang affluer dans mes tempes avec une rapidité telle que c'en était presque douloureux. 

Je la désirais à ce moment plus que je n'avais jamais désiré aucun homme.

Je posai alors délicatement ma main sur sa joue pâle. Nos regards étaient toujours intensément liés, et je crois que rien à cet instant n'aurait pu les séparer. Je m'approchai ensuite timidement de son visage et, entièrement guidée par la passion, je laissai mes lèvres embrasser les siennes, s'imprégnant de leur goût sucré. Abby laissa échapper un léger soupir de plaisir, et notre baiser devint alors plus profond et plus passionné, tout en conservant cette douceur innée que je n'avais jamais ressentie jusqu'à présent et que je supposai être typiquement féminine.

Lorsque finalement nos visages se séparèrent, j'ouvris lentement les paupières et regardai une nouvelle fois Abby ; je l'enveloppai prudemment de mes bras et l'étreignis tendrement, posant ma tête au creux de son épaule. J'aurais voulu me fondre en elle, ne plus jamais la quitter. Je respirais l'odeur de son parfum, de ses cheveux, son essence même. Je sentais ses mains parcourir mon dos et resserrer notre étreinte. Je sentais monter son désir, aussi puissant que le mien, et sa respiration courte, de plus en plus saccadée dans mon cou. 

" Susan " murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille, d'une voix presque inaudible. Je me détachai calmement d'elle, et la contemplai un instant. Elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure sans cesser de me regarder. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour elle aussi, et elle semblait aussi anxieuse que moi. 

Alors lentement je pris sa main tremblante et la serrai dans la mienne. Ce simple contact nous fit frissonner toutes les deux, augmentant encore un peu plus le désir qui consumait à cet instant nos corps entiers. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Nous entrâmes main dans la main dans mon appartement. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne savais pas où tout cela allait nous mener, mais je n'avais ce soir aucune envie d'aller contre mes désirs, peu importe ce qui se passerai ensuite. 

J'eus à peine le temps de repousser la porte de l'appartement une fois que nous y fûmes entrées que déjà Abby avait saisi mon autre main et me tirait lentement jusqu'à elle. Instinctivement, je fermais les yeux lorsque nos corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Nous étions maintenant si étroitement liées que je pouvais sentir les moindres mouvements de ses muscles, je pouvais sentir son pouls s'accélérer intensément et son cur battre contre ma poitrine, à l'unisson avec le mien, comme si nos deux corps mêlés ne faisaient maintenant plus qu'un Nos lèvres avides de désir se rencontrèrent immédiatement dans un baiser tout aussi intense et passionné que le premier. Je frissonnai lorsque les doigts légers d'Abby entrèrent en contact avec ma joue, mon cou, puis mes épaules. Et je frissonnai encore plus lorsque je sentis ses mains commencer à descendre le long de mon corps. 

Mes mains s'attardèrent elles aussi sur son corps, jouant quelques minutes avec ses vêtements avant de finalement s'insinuer sous son chemisier et de glisser avec envie sur sa peau nue, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses hanches puis passant de chaque coté de sa taille, et se promenant ensuite librement jusque dans le creux de son dos. Sa peau était douce, et d'une incroyable sensibilité ; je la sentais se tendre au moindre mouvement de mes doigts.

Les lèvres d'Abby quittèrent ensuite les miennes et son visage vint alors se blottir dans mon cou, tandis que ses mains s'aventuraient de plus en plus audacieusement sur mon corps déjà rongé par la passion. Je sentais sa respiration brûlante de plus en plus saccadée sur ma peau déjà moite, et ses lèvres frôlant et embrassant mon cou me faisaient tressaillir à chaque instant. Je laissai échapper un soupir d'extase et serrant son corps un peu plus fort contre le mien j'aurais voulu que cet instant ne finisse jamais 

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Je ne sais par quel miracle nous parvînmes au bout d'un moment à relâcher un peu notre étreinte et à nous diriger vers ma chambre. Lorsque le lit ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de nous, je me détachai avec peine des caresses d'Abby et je la fis basculer doucement sur les draps. 

Me penchant au dessus d'elle, j'entrepris alors d'enlever ses vêtements et je la laissai tout naturellement ôter les miens. Ce petit jeu qui ne dura pourtant que quelques minutes augmenta encore notre désir mutuel. Une fois que nous fûmes toutes les deux entièrement nues, je restai un moment à observer le corps d'Abby, pâle et fragile, d'une beauté hors du commun. Après l'avoir longuement contemplée dans sa nudité, je laissai finalement mes mains parcourir allègrement sa peau suave, et j'embrassai avec une infinie précaution chaque partie de son corps, prenant ainsi peu à peu possession d'elle. Les yeux fermés, Abby laissait échapper des soupirs de plaisirs à chacun de mes baisers, ce qui m'incitait à continuer l'exploration de son corps tout entier. 

Mes mains vagabondèrent alors sans retenue sur sa peau, caressant tout son corps jusque dans ses parties les plus intimes ; je sentais Abby se crisper et ses muscles se tendre à mesure que mes mains descendaient le long de son corps et effleuraient habilement chaque partie de son anatomie brûlante. Abby respirait de plus en plus difficilement, et je pouvais la voir se courber et l'entendre gémir plus vivement à chacune de mes caresses, faisant croître toujours un peu plus mon excitation ainsi que la sienne, jusqu'au moment où elle se cambra une dernière fois dans un spasme d'une incroyable intensité ; je l'entendis alors murmurer mon prénom de manière presque inconsciente avant de la voir retomber sur le lit, pantelante, tremblante, mais arborant un sourire angélique et pleinement satisfait qui me réjouit aussitôt 

  
Après avoir repris mes esprits je m'allongeai à coté d'elle, sereine et heureuse. Encore haletante elle passa ses bras tendrement autour de moi, m'embrassant chastement sur la joue. Elle me regarda un instant en silence comme pour me remercier, puis exténuée elle posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule et finit par fermer les yeux. Je déposai alors un dernier baiser sur son front avant de clore mes paupières et de m'endormir à mon tour

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Je réalisai alors qu'en découvrant Abby ce soir, j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui avait su m'écouter, qui avait su apaiser mes souffrances. Je ne me sentais plus seule, ni déprimée. Et même si notre relation n'en était encore qu'à un pâle début, elle avait quelque chose de spécial et de différent qui me portait à croire qu'elle serait certainement plus sérieuse que toutes celles que j'avais eues jusque là, et dans mon esprit en tout cas une chose était sure : j'aimais Abby.

**¤ FIN ¤**  



End file.
